


A Blessing In Maid Disguise

by halfsweet



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: He’s trying to come up with ways to bring up to his boyfriend that they, maybe, should, well, have a… marathon before they go on tour.Knowing Patrick, the younger man would either agree to it after an hour plus of persuasionorcut off sex until the end of tour. Most likely the latter.So, imagine his surprise when he comes home after a brief meeting with the executives to find Patrick in the living room, bending over a coffee table and stacking the scattered magazines into one neat stack. But that’s not the surprise, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested for a master!Pete and maid!Patrick roleplay. Here you go, anon! :)
> 
> I’ve been receiving smut requests lately lmao what even is 2017
> 
> Not double checked. Hope you like it!

Their tour is coming up, Pete knows that. It’s impossible not to when Patrick puts in a reminder in their phones, on the calendar all over the house, on the small whiteboard they have on the fridge- just practically anywhere that can be written or typed down. And he also knows that once the tour starts, there’s no time for them to fool around, let alone  _ fuck _ around. Not when Joe and Andy are within the vicinity.

He’s trying to come up with ways to bring up to his boyfriend that they, maybe, should, well, have a…  _ marathon  _ before they go on tour.

Knowing Patrick, the younger man would either agree to it after an hour plus of persuasion  _ or _ cut off sex until the end of tour.

Most likely the latter.

So, imagine his surprise when he comes home after a brief meeting with the executives to find Patrick in the living room, bending over a coffee table and stacking the scattered magazines into one neat stack. But that’s not the surprise, though.

No, the surprise is the skimpy maid outfit that he bought last year for Halloween barely covering his boyfriend’s creamy pale skin.

His eyes trail from the black fishnet stockings with white ruffles at the top clinging tightly onto the calves and the thighs  _ (the fucking heaven-sent thighs!) _ , to the small strip of skin showing between the stocking and the black satin apron babydoll with more ruffle details and less (none) backside.

“Like what you see?” Pete immediately lifts his gaze up when Patrick’s sultry purring voice breaks the silence in the room. He licks his dry lips at the small smirk on the blond’s lips.  _ God. _ What he wouldn’t do to just bend him over the couch and fuck the living hell out of him until the entire neighbourhood can hear him scream.

“Is something the matter?” Patrick clasps his hands behind him as he widens his eyes in innocence, though there’s nothing even remotely innocent at the glint in his eyes. “Did I do something wrong,  _ Master?” _

He takes large strides across the room to Patrick, and without wasting any of his breath, he threads his fingers in Patrick’s hair and tugs him up for a rough kiss, shoving his tongue inside as Patrick lets out a loud moan into the kiss. He grips at Patrick’s hip to pull him close until their bodies are pressed flushed together, and he can feel Patrick’s hardening cock pushing back against him.

Tilting Patrick’s head back, he mouths over at the skin along his throat, being very careful not to leave hickeys until he reaches the junction of his neck and shoulder. He grazes his teeth at the skin as his hand moves a little lower and a little more behind, and he grabs his ass through the smooth fabric, relishing at the wanton moan Patrick gives.

He’d love to drag this out as long as he can, but really, he’s been sexually frustrated as of late, and he was just thinking of a sex marathon on his way home, and  _ now _ he has Patrick in a fucking lingerie rutting against his leg.

And he’s only a man.

He maneuvers them to behind the couch without letting go of the blond or even opening his eyes. Once he feels the edge of couch hitting his hip, he pulls away from Patrick, getting a whine in return, and bends him over the couch. He attaches his mouth on Patrick’s exposed back, kissing down the spine and nibbling at wherever he can reach, as he slips his hand under the skirt. This time, instead of a silky texture, his fingers brush over the rough texture of lace.

He hums lowly. “Pretty maid with pretty panties.”

Patrick pushes back against him and looks at him from over his shoulder with his own smirk, panting and flushing. “And an even prettier gift for you, Master.”

His cock twitches at that.  _ No way. _

He stands up straight and flips the skirt over Patrick’s back, seeing a pair of the lace panties he got Patrick just last month. Biting his lip, he pulls the panties aside to find a buttplug sitting snugly between the cheeks. He presses the toy in gently at first, and when Patrick starts to arch his back, his ass sticking out in the air, he figures there’s time to play later. Right now, he’s just as desperate, if not more, as Patrick is.

Patrick sinks his teeth into his plush lip, feigning curiosity. “Do you like it, Master?”

Fuck it. He’s way,  _ way _ beyond desperate now.

Pulling the plug out and tossing it in a general direction-he couldn’t care less about where it lands at the moment-he quickly shoves in two fingers inside, crooking them until a loud moan rips from Patrick’s throat. He continues to press against his prostate as he unbuttons and unzips his jeans and shoves it down with his boxers just enough for his cock to spring out all with one hand.

“You’re ready, aren’t you, baby?” He whispers hotly into Patrick’s ear, his clothed chest pressed against Patrick’s bare back. Patrick whines and nods in response, which isn’t enough for him. He pulls on Patrick’s hair again. “Answer me.”

“Yes.” Patrick whimpers, his eyes now shut in pleasure. “Yes,  _ yes. _ I’m ready. Just fuck me.”

God, he wishes he has more time to prepare so they can play a little more, but. Really. Desperate. Aligning himself with the entrance, he removes his fingers and pushes in to the hilt, groaning at the feeling and the warmth surrounding him. This is what he’s been waiting for since  _ forever. _

They’ve done something rougher than this, so Pete knows Patrick can handle it as he pulls his head back by the hair, pounding into him at a fast pace and holding him in place by the hip. Normally, he would savour all sorts of sounds coming from Patrick, slow his thrusts down until it reaches the point where Patrick starts begging, but judging from how loud Patrick’s moans have gotten and how tight Patrick is clutching onto the couch, they’re both equally close to their own release now.

He snaps his hips forward, feeling the familiar warmth pooling low in his stomach, the pressure rapidly building making his pace erratic and sloppy in his attempt to hold back his release. It doesn’t help that Patrick’s muscle clench around him either.

“P- Pete.” Patrick mewls, beads of sweat forming and shining his forehead and back. “Pete, touch me- Please-”

“No.” He growls against the skin on Patrick’s neck. “You’re gonna come untouched.”

With that, he rams in harder, Patrick’s cries bouncing off the walls in the room.  _ “Pete!” _

Patrick is reduced into a blubbering mess under him, his sentence incomprehensible and face scarlet. Pete grits his teeth from the sensation all around him; the filthy sound of their skins slapping together, the harsh breathing, the loud grunts and moans and whimpers.

“Pete- I- I’m gonna-”

Leaning down until he’s next to Patrick’s ear, he whispers, “Come, baby.”

Patrick does, with a drawn-out moan and tightening around Pete that makes him come as well, filling Patrick up and deep inside him. Patrick slumps down over the couch, and Pete rests his head on his shoulder, both panting heavily to catch their breaths.

Once his breathing calms down, he pulls out slowly, Patrick whimpering a little, and tucks himself in before dragging Patrick around the couch to lie on it. Patrick is still breathless above him, and he combs his fingers through Patrick’s messy sex hair gently, kissing the top of his head every now and then until Patrick catches his breath.

“You up for a marathon?”

“Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so stressed with my school work I don't know if my eyes are tearing up because they're dry or because I'm actually crying
> 
> Leave some comments!


End file.
